Copy Ninja
by LegendarywriterZephyrStar
Summary: A series of one shots that go along with Copy Ninja's Daughter. If you haven't read Copy Ninja's Daughter then this might or might not make sense to you. But please read away!


A/N: I do not own Naruto.

Kakashi had no idea how he got into this situation.

It was suppose to be a simple reconnaissance mission.

Get in, steal the enemy's strategic information, and get out.

Simple right?

The answer to that is a big, fat no.

Because when you are the famous (or infamous, however you look at it) Copy Ninja, nothing is ever simple. That was why Kakashi was currently hanging over a pit of some unidentifiable and

foul smelling liquid, most likely acid of some sort, by his foot. How he had gotten caught in such a simple trap was beyond him but there was one thing he did know. If anyone found out about

this, especially Asuma or Kurenai, he'd never be able to live it down...ever. He was the feared Kakashi of the Sharingan and yet a simple trap had defeated him.

How embarrassing.

He was even hoping that neither of his teammate found him like this. Especially Keiji. That blasted red haired elf would mock him about this for the rest of his life and he'd probably find a way

to mock him in the after life too!

"Now how to get down." he muttered to himself as he tried to think of a way out of his current situation before anyone found him, be they enemy or ally.

"Need a hand, Kakashi?" Kakashi threw the kunai purely out of reflex and he was grateful that it was caught before it could do any damage to the person who it was aimed at.

"Damn it Lynn, don't sneak up on anyone like that!" growled Kakashi.

"No need to be grouchy." said the female elf as she twirled the kunai before sliding it into her kunai pouch "I was going to help you."

"I don't need help." said Kakashi as he crossed his arms.

"Fine by me." said Lynn as she turned "I'll just leave you for my brother to find. He'll be here in about fifteen minutes. He can help you down." She started walking away. Kakashi watched her

walk away, swinging her hips as she did so and Kakashi couldn't help but stare at her ass as she walked. That is, until her words settled into his mind. A cold sweat formed and just as Lynn

walked around the corner, Kakashi called out to her.

"Lynn, wait!" he said. Lynn poked her head around the corner. Kakashi muttered something. Lynn heard it but she decided to tease him a bit.

"What was that Kakashi?" she asked "I didn't hear you!"

"I need your help." said Kakashi without making eye contact. Embarrassment was clear in his voice but Lynn didn't tease him further.

"Alright." she said as she walked back around the corner. As she walked towards him, she did some very familiar hand seals.

"Shadow clone jutsu." she said. There was a poof and two more Lynns were looking at Kakashi. The real Lynn grabbed Kakashi's hands and started walking backwards. Once she stopped, the

second Lynn grabbed her around the waist while the third Lynn that was standing behind them, pulled out a kunai. One well aimed throw was all it took to break the wire and once the wire

snapped, Kakashi crashed into Lynn. Then the two of them crashed into Lynn's shadow clones, easily dispelling them before they landed on the ground. Kakashi groaned a bit before lifting his

head up and found himself staring into Lynn's eyes.

Lynn's eyes were mesmerizing to Kakashi.

They were the color of emerald gemstones, unfathomable deep and there was a light to them, as if they had the light of the sun within them. Lynn, likewise, found herself mesmerized by

Kakashi's eyes. His one eye was a very intriguing shade of grey while his other was his famous red sharingan eye. Lynn reached up to touch Kakashi's scar but his hand stopped hers before he

leaned forward. Their faces were mere centimeters apart until Kakashi pulled back.

"We should find Keiji." said Kakashi as he stood up.

"Yeah, we should." said Lynn as she stood up as well. Both teens avoided making eye contact with each other and Kakashi was mentally beating himself up.

"_We're in the middle of a mission!"_ he scolded himself _"This is no time to be making out with a teammate! I can't believe I almost kissed her!"_

The rest of the mission was uneventful after that and after finding Keiji, who was leaving some rather nasty traps for the enemy, they went home.

Lynn and Kakashi walked out of the Hokage's office. Keiji had bailed on them the moment thy had set foot in the village so Lynn and Kakashi had made their report without him.

"So, Kakashi." said Lynn "It was nice working with you on this mission and I hoe we can work together again in the fu-" Lynn was cut off by a pair of soft lips against hers. Her eye widened

slightly before they slid closed. When they pulled apart, Lynn lazily opened her eyes and saw that Kakashi had already pulled his mask up.

"I'll see you around Lynn." said Kakashi before walking off.

"_It was so worth it."_ he thought before disappearing around the corner.


End file.
